pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Radice
| birth_place = London | occupation = Writer, Poet, Translator | nationality = British | subject = Poetry, Bengali literature, Rabindranath Tagore, | children = 2 | website = http://www.williamradice.com }} William Radice (born 1951) is an English poet, prose writer, and translator.William Radice's Website Life Radice was born in London. His mother was the editor and translator Betty Radice. He was a lecturer in Bengali in the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, from 1998 to 2011.Sudeep Sen, World Poetry Portfolio #45: William Radice, Molossus, Web, May 26, 2012. He has translated several Bengali works, and works by Rabindranath Tagore and Michael Madhusudan Dutt.SOAS He rewrote the text Debotar Grash by Tagore as an opera-libretto, which was put to music by Param Vir Singh. He wrote the libretto for a new children's opera Chincha-Chancha Cooroo or The Weaver’s Wedding with music by Bernard Hughes.http://w11opera.org/thisyear.html He has published ten volumes of poetry ranging from Eight Sections (1974), Strivings (1980), Louring Skies (1985) and Gifts (2002) to his latest two books This Theatre Royal (2004) and Green, Red, Gold, a novel in 101 sonnets (2005) which were hailed by A.N. Wilson in The Daily Telegraph as stunning. In 2002, he published the voluminous (784 pages) Myths and Legends of India, a collection of 112 of his own retellings with selections from P.Lal's ongoing transcreation of the Mahabharata. Along with the major Hindu myths, he has included legends and folk tales from Muslim, Buddhist, Jain, Syrian Christian and tribal sources. Publications William Radice's Main Publications include: *''Eight Sections'' (poems, Secker & Warburg, London, 1974) *''Strivings'' (poems, Anvil Press, London, 1980) *''The Stupid Tiger and Other Tales'' (tr. from Bengali, Andre Deutsch, London, 1981, 1988; Rupa & Co., Calcutta, 1987; HarperCollins, Delhi, 2000) *''Louring Skies'' (poems, Anvil Press, London, 1985) *''Selected Poems'', 1970-81 (Writers Workshop, Calcutta, 1987) *''Rabindranath Tagore: Selected Poems'' (tr., Penguin, 1985, rev. 1987; new ed., 1995; Penguin India, 1995) *''The Translator's Art: Essays in Honour of Betty Radice'' (ed. with Barbara Reynolds, Penguin, 1987) *''Char Baktrita'' ('Four Lectures', Bangla Academy, Dhaka, 1990) *''Rabindranath Tagore: Selected Short Stories'' (tr., Penguin, 1991, rev. 1994; Penguin India, 1995) + Cuentos (tr. Angel Garcia Galiano, Madrid: PPC, 1996) and L'esquelet i altres narracions (tr. Marta Marín, Barcelona: Editorial Empúries, 2002) *''Sakuntala'' (ed., Folio Society, London, 1992) *''Snatched by the Gods,'' a libretto based on Tagore for an opera by Param Vir (Novello, London, 1992) *''Rozsa Hajnoczy: Fire of Bengal'' (tr. from Hungarian by David Grant & Eva Wimmer, ed., University Press Ltd., Dhaka, 1993) *''Juan Mascaró: The Creation of Faith/La Creació de la Fe'' (ed., Editorial Moll, Palma de Mallorca, 1994; Rupa & Co., Delhi, 1995; Bayeux Arts, Calgary, 1999) *''The Retreat'' (poems, University Press Ltd., Dhaka, 1994) *''Teach Yourself Bengali'' (Hodder & Stoughton, London, 1994) *''Martin Kämpchen: The Honey-seller and Other Stories'' (tr. from German, Rupa & Co., Delhi, 1995) *''Before and After'' (poems, Writers Workshop, Calcutta, 1995) *''Rabindranath Tagore: The Post Office'' (play, tr., The Tagore Centre UK, 1995) *''The One and the Many, readings from Tagore with photographs by John Berridge'' (ed., Bayeux Arts, Calgary, 1997) *''Swami Vivekananda and the Modernisation of Hinduism'' (ed., OUP, Delhi, 1997, 1999) *''Particles, Jottings, Sparks: The Collected Brief Poems of Rabindranath Tagore'' (HarperCollins, Delhi, 2000; Angel Books, London, 2001) *''Myths and Legends of India'' (retold by W.R., Folio Society, London, 2001; Penguin India, 2002) *''Gifts: Poems 1992-1999'' (Grevatt & Grevatt, Newcastle upon Tyne, 2002) *''Sigfrid Gauch: Traces of My Father'' (tr. from German, Northwestern University Press, Illinois, 2002) *''A Hundred Letters from England'' ( Indialog Publications, New Delhi, 2003) *''Poetry and Community: Lectures and Essays 1991-2001'' (DC Publishers, Delhi, 2003) *''Beauty, Be My Brahman: Indian Poems'' (Writers Workshop, Kolkata, 2004) See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * William Radice, World Poetry Portfolio #45, Molossus. ;About * William Radice Official website. * William Radice Biography and photograph at W11 Children's Opera * Category:Academics of the School of Oriental and African Studies Category:Bengali–English translators Category:Bengali poetry in English translation Category:1951 births Category:Living people